A Winter Day
by AJD2348
Summary: What happens when the time for a serious punishment has come? What if one could truly learn the way to redemption? Can Naruto ever forgive him?


This is my part of Secret Santa, dedicated to CelGaara. ^^ I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!!

Naruto does not belong to me. Nor does Sasuke. But he does belong to Naruto. (XD)

* * *

**BE WARNED THAT THERE IS YAOI A.K.A. BOY LOVE UP AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**AND WARNED ONCE AGAIN.**

**AND AGAIN.**

**SORRY.**

* * *

Naruto had always hated being number two. He was always in the shadow of someone… Sasuke…

Gaara…

Even his own father and his sensei.

And now the time had come when he could be number one. And man, it felt good. No, it felt great. And to imagine it would be with Sasuke, of all people?

At least when it came to the bedroom, Naruto was always number one. And little Sasuke loved it.

* * *

It had happened one day in the winter. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, like always.

They would literally beat the shit out of each other, and then go home. It had been this way ever since Sasuke came back and Naruto decided that this would be his punishment. Naruto would heal in a matter of hours, and Sasuke would be in pain for the next couple of days.

To Naruto, it was heaven. To Sasuke it was… Exciting.

_IT TURNED HIM ON._

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Sasuke _loved_ to get beat up. He loved power, and Naruto's display of power was like an elixir to him… Like a drug…

Sasuke always pictured them sparring when he would touch himself. He loved the way Naruto's eyes would turn red, and he loved it most when Naruto had him pinned to the floor. He feared Naruto would feel the bulge in his pants, but either the blonde idiot ignored it or just never noticed it. Sasuke had longed to be with Naruto, and it had taken him a while to accept that Naruto was the one person he truly loved.

He was his best friend… And that meant so much to Sasuke, even though he would never show such a display of weakness to anyone else.

But now that he was touching himself, he couldn't help but let his guard down… And let the feelings come flooding in…

* * *

Naruto had felt a slight pressure in his body, and had no idea where it came from. The feeling was something like he had never felt before… And the pure ecstasy of it brought him to his knees. He felt the pressure build up… and just when it became too much, it burst free, and he was just left in the afterglow of it all. By now he was on his back, lying in the shower with the water still running, cleaning his face.

"What _was_ that?" he yelled out loud, and started to become worried. He had obviously felt someone else's… Pain? Pleasure?

Whatever it was, he needed to see what had happened. He was scared that someone might have gotten hurt, or worse.

The first person he thought of was Sasuke.

"That little bitch is up to something and I shall see what it is."

As he performed a couple of hand signs, he disappeared from the shower with a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke had felt liberated, as he always did when he climaxed screaming Naruto's name. He swore he felt something else, but he just ignored it, thinking it was just part of the pleasure. He started thinking of Naruto once again, and his member went up like nothing had happened. This time, it was back with vigor, and it was almost too much to endure. Sasuke started playing with the head, running his thumb up and down, palming his dick.

He had heard a faint noise coming from the far side of his house, but he was too lost in his pleasure to notice what it could have been…

* * *

Naruto got to Sasuke's place, as sly as the fox that possessed him. He chuckled to himself, noticing that he was completely naked.

'Whatever. The stupid Uchiha won't notice I'm naked if he's up to no good', he thought, and stood close to the wall. He took a step forward and hit the edge of the dining room table, whispering a slight curse.

He held his breath, seeing if Sasuke had noticed. When he deemed it safe again, he continued walking. He was almost past the living room when he heard Sasuke scream.

"_NARUTO!!!!_"

Naruto ran to the source of the noise, fearing that his friend was in trouble. As he kicked the bedroom door opened, he found Sasuke in bed.

"What happened, Sasuke?! Are you all right?!"

What Naruto saw made him go red. Sasuke was splayed on his bed, hand still on his member, and his seed spilled everywhere…

Sasuke obviously was in no mortal danger.

* * *

Sasuke almost died when he saw Naruto entering his room. What was worse was that he was buck naked. Sasuke's inner self had a nosebleed. He almost did too, but he was even more shocked by the look Naruto was giving him.

His red eyes were glistening, and he smelled a musky scent emanating from Naruto's body.

The blonde looked like he wanted to _own_ him… But was that even _possible_?

* * *

Naruto felt the power of the demon come over him… But instead of an intense anger, he felt lust.

Apparently the demon liked the male that was lying in the bed in front of him.

'_Take him child! That is what he wishes for!_' yelled the fox.

Naruto just blinked. And blinked again. Did Sasuke really want him?

'_Of course he does, idiot! Look at how he waits for you, how he desires you. Can you feel it?_'

It took Naruto a while to realize Sasuke was touching himself… And yelling out his name. He came to his name… _His_ name…

Naruto could feel himself get hard, and before he knew it, the fox demon was forcing him to walk forward.

'_You already have a connection with him. You felt it earlier. Now seal the bond. Make him your mate. And make it hurt!_' The fox left his consciousness with a malicious laughter, forcing Naruto to come back to reality. He was on the edge of the bed, looking over Sasuke. He smirked and started climbing on the bed…

* * *

Sasuke saw Naruto over him, red eyes long gone, blue oceans replacing them. He saw them shimmer with love… And lust. Naruto really _wanted_ Sasuke. Sasuke just let the blonde man work… Just let him put his hand on his cheek and bring their foreheads together.

Sasuke felt… Warmth.

He felt loved in a way no one could _ever_ make him feel. Naruto just held him there, kissing his on his forehead, and then placing a kiss on his nose. He finally reached his lips, and gave him the softest kiss.

It was barely a touch, just a lasting sensation of closeness. Sasuke pushed forward and kissed back, but not feverishly. He kissed back with the same kindness, the same touch. He could not believe Naruto was actually doing this. With _him_, of all people.

Why would _his_ best friend be with _him_???

"Hey", whispered Naruto.

"Hey", whispered Sasuke.

"Can I have you?"

Sasuke went cold for a moment. "Can I have you?? What kind of question is that?"

The handsome blonde smirked… Evilly.

"The kind of question that comes with a yes, whether you like it or not." As Naruto finished, he found the way to Sasuke's shoulder and bit down. _HARD_.

Sasuke refused to scream, but he had his pride, and damn it if the fucking demon boy was going to take it away from him!

"Back off, Uzumaki, before I get you in a lot of pain."

"You think you can handle _me_, Uchiha? I'll have you know that I take it easy on the sparring matches. I'll have you know that you can never, _EVER_, win with me. Not here, not now, not _ever_."

Sasuke saw the trail of blood leading down to Naruto's neck, and Sasuke got even harder. The pain was getting to be too much, and this time it did not go unnoticed.

"What do we have here?"

Naruto reached in between Sasuke's legs and took hold of Sasuke's manhood. "Are you enjoying this Sasuke?" he asked as he started caressing him. He started the slow but steady pace, hearing little growls in the back of Sasuke's throat.

"I think someone needs release… _As do I_."

Before Sasuke realized what was happening, he was turned face down, ass up, and with a very hot mouth right at his hole.

"I think you need some of this…" and Naruto stuck his whole tongue up Sasuke's ass. Sasuke jerked back and forth, clinging to the bed sheets, fighting to keep his body upright, and relishing in all the joy he felt from Naruto's intrusion.

Naruto kept on going, helping Sasuke move up and down, watering the hole he wanted to enter so badly. He could control himself, but he doubt Sasuke could.

Sasuke was starting to see blurry, and he knew he would come right here, right now. When Naruto hit his sweet spot, he spilled all over his bed, pushing his ass all the way back until Naruto had him upright.

He still lapped at the hole, and this made Sasuke shake. He gave it a final kiss then positioned himself at his entrance.

* * *

Naruto had liked where this had ended up. Sasuke with his pale ass in the air, hot and bothered, and ready for him. He took his dick and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke was still dizzy from coming before, but the little fucker knew what he wanted.

He had pushed himself back, impaling himself on the hot throbbing sensation that was Naruto.

"Jesus, Sasuke, slow down!" scolded Naruto as the black haired boy started moving on his own. He was the one on top but he still had no control!

He flipped Sasuke over, coming face to face, and lifted one leg over his broad tan shoulder. Twisting Sasuke slightly to the side, he pulled out.

"Now we'll se who wins this game…" and win he did. He pushed as hard as he could into Sasuke, letting free tears that were meant just for him.

He pounded into Sasuke, over and over again, his hips a frenzy of movement, his muscles tensing up faster and faster. Sasuke began to bleed, and Naruto almost felt pity for him.

"You idiot. How could you leave me?" He lifted both of Sasuke's legs and put them both over his shoulder.

"Why did you hurt me so?" By now, Sasuke was semi-lifted off the bed, the force of impact keeping him elevated.

"I needed you, Sasuke, and you left me here to slowly die. Well now, we'll see what that pain feels like."

Naruto held his place, using both of his arms to support his body, while Sasuke was on his fingertips and toes. He pushed even harder now, with more vigor, and the blood started pouring down his leg.

Sasuke was fully sobbing now. The sound of it made Naruto pump faster, pump harder. He wanted the bitch to suffer for what he had done.

"Naruto! Stop! Please!" yelled the silly raven.

The little fox demon just laughed. And when Sasuke spilled his seed, the action caused Naruto to do the same.

Sasuke collapsed on the bed, unable to move trying so desperately to fall into himself. Naruto stayed in him, and carefully embraced the Uchiha, making sure no more pain would come from his actions.

"We are one now, Sasuke..." and Naruto kissed him. This time, it was pure love, and it was harsh. Sasuke mustered up the strength to push back, but instead he ust pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm sorry…"

"I know" was all he replied, holding the boy while he held him back.

"I love you, Uchiha."

"I love you, Uzumaki. And I'll never leave your side again."

* * *

I really liked how this idea played out in my head. If you have any comments, just let me know!


End file.
